My SonShine
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: so this is about Celestia's son, and is EG so I'll let you read!
1. my sonshine

I blinked and saw my ex laying next to me... Nude to top it all off...

"DISCORD!" I screeched at the top of my lungs giving him a swift kick in the ribs. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" *thud* Discord yelled as he hit the floor. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Out, out, out, out, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUT!" I roared pulling the cover over _my_ _NAKED_ body. "Ha, don't you remember _Sunshine_?" He asked me using a pet name that sent shivers up my spine and made the hairs on my neck stand up and my heart race. "NO! No I don't remember what _nor want_ to recall what _you did_ to _ME_ _Discord_!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well I can remind you if you so choose _Sunshine_ I know I want too Remember last night..." Discord purred. "No just get out Discord...! _P-please_..." I begged him, my body beginning to shake. "Oh fine Ta-ta _Sunshine_!" He called climbing out my window, some how he got dressed while we were talking.

"Ok, ok, deep breathes Celestia just breathe..." I said putting a hand to my chest to help calm my heart. "Alright it's Saturday so you can stay inside without Lu-lu worrying, And you just woke up next to Discord, In your room, _Nude, BOTH of us were NUDE, NEWBORN NUDE!_ " I groaned flopping back down onto my bed. "Ugh well I'm going to shower and get his smell off of me... I don't want to go around smelling like him." I said getting up.

I grabbed my bath robe and picked up my Pajamas and put them into the dirty clothes box. "Defiantly NOT wearing those tonight..." I mumbled, only then realizing that I couldn't feel my legs... " _DAMM IT DISCORD WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME... UGH!_ " I mentally screamed. I made it to the shower carefully.

* * *

The next two months I locked my windows and didn't get much sleep, and not just because I was worried he would come back.

My back would hurt or I would wake up and throw up my stomach contents.

*knock, knock*. "Sister?" Luna's voice called from the other side of my office door. "Come in." I said on instinct.

"Are you alright some of the students say that they have seen you running to the restrooms with a hand over your mouth for the past month." Luna said concern laced all over her features. "Oh, No just had an upset stomach the past few days." I said waving a dismissive hand at her statement.

She just raised eyebrows at me. "You don't fool me for a second Sister, Come on." She grabbed me under my arm and started to drag me out of my office.

I struggled against her grip but to no avail, she pulled me along and brought me into the nurses office. "Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." I grumbled as she talked with red heart the school nurse.

"Of coarse I'd be more than happy to give her a check up!" She said with a smile. "Can you hop up her Celestia?" I did as I was told and gave Luna my death glare. Most student would cower at such a stare but not Luna, she had an even more fierce one. Students would be mentally scared by it.

"So Celestia, what's been bugging you?" Red heart asked as she gave me a physical exam. "Well I've had pains in my back and have been sick to my stomach for the past month and that's about it." I said. She just hummed in acknowledgement. "Well I think I know what's wrong, but I need you to take this test. You just pee on that end, and then bring it back to me." She said with a smile.

And so I did, but I was not looking to finding out. " _Better not to know rather than to know..._ " I thought as I gave her the little stick. "Hmmmmmmm... Well... Congratulations! Celestia looks like your pregnant." Red said with a smile. Luna just stared at me.

After we left the her office Luna walked me back to my office, we avoided one another's gaze till we reached my office.

"So, Who is the father sister?" Luna demanded sitting across from me. "I do not need to tell you anything Lulu." I said coolly folding my hands on the desk. "Come now _Celestia_ just tell me, I'll find out once its born-" Luna began but the faint blush that faintly hinted my cheeks hinted at who impregnated me.

I placed my head in my hands to try and hide it but it only drew her attention to my face more. "He did it to you didn't he?" Luna asked hinting at my ex, I nodded in confirmation. "The prick RAPED YOU!" Luna burst out grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Wha? What? NO! It was- UGH I don't know!" I moaned. "If _it's his_ you _can't_ be _thinking_ of _keeping_ IT!" Luna said I unconsciously put a hand over my midsection.

" _She can't be think what I think she's thinking!_ " I mentally growled. "Celestia I'm very much so against abortion but to keep that thing inside you is crazy! You need to have _it_ destroyed before _it_ hurts you!" Luna yelled.

"Luna YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS! THE BABY, MY BABY LUNA! IS NOT AN 'IT'! Luna I don't care if he fathered my baby but... I'll love the baby no matter what!" I sobbed, which was a rare sight. "I let you keep Inkrose, Ice, and Blaze. Did I not, Ha you weren't even married to Sombera but I still let you keep them I heard the love in your voice for them I saw the love you held for them in your eyes so, I let you keep them. And I'm glad I did they are some of the brightest students I've ever met. I even let Cadence keep Dimond rainbow, even though she was FIFTEEN! fifteen Luna and I don't regret it, Please Lu I'm begging please let me keep my baby...?!" I begged desperation. Luna looked down staring at the table with a frown.

"Huh, Sister I don't want to see you hurt Tia, it's just I know how much he hurt you," Luna said looking back up at me. "You still have the scar for heavens sake! I don't want to see you like that again! It took almost a year for you to get over it, I'd hate to see you like that again." She said as she brought me into a hug.

* * *

I laid on my bed with my hands over my stomach. "Well you sure make things crazier for me... I doubt you can hear me, but if you can your aunt Luna is not a bad person she just has a temper... sometimes... Ok so she has a bad temper but she's not bad, I don't know how long you've heard things but your father isn't the best guy out there but... I do love him after all these years, if you knew him I'm sure you'd love him baby." I said to the life inside me.

The next morning I called my childhood doctor who had expirence in pediatrics. *ring, ring, ring*! " _Hello, Dr. Daranuqunian, speaking._ " I heard over my smart phone.

"H-hello, Daranuqunian it-it's Celestia, Celestia Solar." I said feeling m mouth get cottony dry.

" _Well if it isn't little Tia! How've you been Candy?_ " She said with her candy coated voice.

"Well... I kind of need to make an appointment." I said.

" _Uh-oh Tell me your ok?!_ " She asked loudly into the phone.

"Oh no I-I'm fine..." The silence I went into unsure how to tell her son was the one to knock me up.

" _Cel-est-ia!~!~! Are you alright! Oh come on talk to me!_ " Daranuqunian said, I took a deep breath and began telling her the story of how I need an appointment.

"Look It's just that... Don't interrupt me ok?... Look two months ago I woke up with Discord, and we were naked, and I have very few unpleasant memories of that night. And then I've been feeling sick and so Luna brought me to our school nurse and... I guess I'm still getting used to it but Discord got me... I'm pregnant and it's Discords. So I was calling to see if I could get an appointment..." I said then other end went deathly silent.

" _So let me get this straight. My you woke up with dead beat son and apparently you had sex, and now your pregnant and need an appointment...? Huh... That little tramp, Look I'll help you out Candy but... Just tell me what you need...OK? And if you don't want me in the kids life I'll respect you but at least let me now how my grandbaby is? That's all I'm gonna ask... So how does Saturday round 2 next weekend sound?_ " She asked, she always was one to cut to the chase.

Me all I did was say ok and by then hung up.

* * *

 **Ok so quick A/N: I know that Daranuqunian (I can't spell it the same with out spell check heheh LOL) must be hard to sound out but here it is! {Da-ra-noo-qua-nian} That's how you say her name!**

* * *

The next Saturday I sat in the room waiting fiddling with my hands.

I had on a pair of sun gold shorts and a plain black T-shirt that read 'sunshine and moonbeams? Oh PU-LEESE!' with a picture of a winged unicorn with flaming hair.

"Miss Solar?" A nurse call my name making me jump.

I walked into the office where I was greeted with a tight hug. "Let me get a good look at you!" Daranuqunian said grabbing my cheeks and looking me over.

She cleared her throat and gave a nervous laugh and returning to a professional demur. "So Ms. Solar what have your symptoms for the past months been?" She asked me as she clicked a pen a began to write things I said down.

"Well I've ha back pains, that was the first thing that I noticed, then I started feeling sick, that was the worst by far I have to say... Almost every morning it has became a habit of ours... Wake up, puke, coffee, eat a slice of cake, throw up some more, get ready for work, go to work, nearly throw up all over Luna or one of the students... And then the usual..." I said. "Good that's very normal, I'm going to run some tests so if you don't mind catching me up since no one has talked to me since Luna turned eighteen!" Said Daranuqunian with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well Luna has had five kids with Sombera. You do remember him, the boy Luna would Fawn over well they got married but not only that they have five kids. Even Cadence had two girls, she became a teenage mom but her oldest daughter is quiet the clever girl." I said with a grin as she preformed all the necessary tests.

"Really? What about names I need something to go off from since I helped you two grow into the women you are today!" Daranuqunian asked as she looked over a file. "Well Luna's oldest three are Inkrose, I swear the girl is almost too smart for her own good, Ice, is quiet laid back some times it scares me how 'chill' he is, Blaze, has such a fiery sprit and his mothers temper. Dimond rainbow how ever... She's Cadences oldest daughter. She is so wild sometimes I can't believe Cadence and Shining armor are her parents, She's quiet creative one of the brightest girls I've ever met! Then there's Skyla she is so fun to be around always trying to impress That's where her and Carmel corn get into Trouble, Carmel corn is always trying to please and that is her down fall, Then there is little Timber, he's so shy yet so brave when the chance shows itself." I chuckled then put a hand on my mid-section.

"Ok well you've done a good job of keeping me in the dark, but lets not keep you in the dark would you like to know any specifics about the baby?" Daranuqunian asked me fiddling with a machine.

"I'd love to at least know how many I'm having if not the gender if it's possible?" I asked feeling my body tingle with excitement. "Well thanks to technology we can! so lets have a look-see at the little one..." She said rubbing a cool gel on my stomach then a wand of some sort.

"So what do you want it to be?" She asked me as she stared at the screen. "I don't know I guess I don't quiet have a preference but I'd hope it maybe was twins, you know a boy and a girl." I said biting my lip as she scanned the screen for something. "Well I guess you'll have a little bit of disappointment but all's still great and healthy! You're gonna have a little boy by the looks of it Celly!" She said turning the screen to me.

I looked at the screen and stared at it with wonder, I had seen Cadence's but to see a life growing inside me, _ME_ it seemed like a dream! If it was I hoped to never wake up it was the happiest dream I had dreamt in years!

* * *

I felt giddy the rest of the day.

Not even Luna's nagging about who the father was bugged me!

Through out the week I walked with pride and a smile speared across my face.

* * *

It lasted through-out the next few months.

I smiled at the phone, Dimond had asked for help on some of her homework, I was happy to help her!

But I stopped midsentence when I felt something inside me stir.

I slowly lowered my hand to my growing abdomen, and felt something hit my hand. " _Aunt Tia?_ " Dimond asked over the phone but I didn't really hear her, I was to focused on my baby moving inside.

I chuckled as he kicked my hand, and not gently either! I was 6 months, and Daranuqunian had said he might start moving soon.

I felt tears spill down my face, but not sad ones... no I was over the Sun and back with joy!

"I'll have to call you back..." I whispered at my phone and just stared at my bump.

* * *

And over the next 3 months of my pregnancy Luna as well as everyone else made sure I was comfortable, although some of it was overkill, it was the meaning to it.

But my comfort did not last much longer.

I woke up one night, to pains coming from my stomach. "Oh, no not now..." I muttered, feeling water trickle down my legs. I'd had the problem of... peeing myself in the last months of my pregnancy, but this wasn't the same feeling, no it was much more painful.

I groaned as I slowly stood up, my head staring to spin, I reached for my phone, and called Luna, it rang twice before I didn't remember anything else, because I blacked out.

* * *

When I came too, I was surrounded by my family, and white walls.

I slowly sat up rubbing my sore head.

"Tia!" Luna said giving me a hug. "Wha happened?" I asked my head still spinning. "You went into Labor." Sombera said bluntly.

"Wait if I did... Where's the baby?!" I asked worriedly. "Right here! Cadence said passing a small bundle of blanket to me.

I smiled tearfully at the baby boy in my arms, he had my skin tone, maybe a bit sandier, and black hair.

He yawned and looked up at me slowly opening his eyes. They were red like his father's...

I didn't care he was my perfect little boy, and he would stay that way.

* * *

After I was able to go home, I took him upstairs to his little room.

It was simple, bright green, with a white crib, and other basic needs, and a light that hung from the roof with yellow, gold, and white crystals, hanging from it.

I laid him down in his crib and watched him chew on his little fist.

He was the cutest thing I'd ever seen!

I went to bed much later, boy was I tired!

I was looking forward to going to sleep, I plopped down on my bed, not caring that I wasn't under the covers. Just as I drifted off to sleep, and began dreaming that all came to a screaming halt, and I mean that in the most literal way.

Chaos was screaming, not Crying, no he was screaming at the tippy top of his tiny lungs. I grumbled and shuffled over to his room. I rocked him, fed him, changed him, rocked him some more, sung him a lullaby, yet he wouldn't go to sleep!

After the sun began to peek over the horizon, he finally fell asleep, I barely made it to my bed, and when I did I literally crashed.

Then my Alarm, which I forgot to totally turn it off, why I had it on yet I didn't know, I'd been on maternity leave for two whole months! Why'd I leave it on I've no clue, but then Chaos re-awoke.

I groaned once again, in total I'd maybe only gotten 15 minutes of sleep max! This was just to much! How did Luna handle THREE?!

Oh, wait she was married... Sometimes I regret never marrying Discord.

I mean he wasn't all bad and I could use the help. Wait WHAT am I thinking?! Discord? The man I'd never ever wanted to see again but did I want him back... no. no. NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

As charming as he was, I couldn't let him back in, after all, he had tried to kill me...

I shook my head, just a little longer and he'd be out of my thoughts.

* * *

It had been almost a year since Chaos was born, and he had started babbling about a month ago.

I was awaiting his first words, I hopped what ever he said it was a good word, unfortunately Luna had yelled a few curse words a few months ago.

I sat in the kitchen feeding him mashed carrots, his favorite, then the phone rang...

After my maternity leave ended I didn't want to leave him but had too, those days were so long! I spent most of the day checking my phone which was synced to his baby monitor. and I still did.

"Ah, Hello?" I fed him a bite and picked up the phone.

"Ugh wrong number sir... No, as I said sir wrong number!" I hung up the phone and rubbed my temples letting out an exasperated sigh.

I looked up and saw Chaos with his mouth wide open, I had to chuckle at how cute my baby was.

I gave him another spoonful, and turned to take a bite of my oatmeal, which was long since cold.

"Da!" Chaos said. My head snapped over to him, and through my mouthful I said: 'what?!'

"Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da!" He kept saying his first word over and over again... and again...

I sucked in deep breathe as my cheeks went red.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDD!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, what had that man done to my son?!

* * *

 **this is the first thing I really wrote I just never posted it, it's just a one shot, but hey I might add later if you guys want! But yeah this is Dislestia's first child. So yeah, this has been in my queue for... like... 7 or more months!**


	2. My sonshine 2 bonus chapter!

**My son~shine chapter 2:**

* * *

"Yes Mr. Apple... Oh, I understand... But then, Oh, well I need... I do not have anyone to babysit him! I... Ms. Smith is all I have to watch him, if she does not come I don't know what to do!... I see well tell her thank you for considering... of course I understand... Thank you for at least trying to schedule later... mmm-hmm goodbye." I sighed, Granny smith had a doctor's appointment, I knew I could not tear her from that, but that left me with one little big problem on my hands... Chaos...

"Momma! Huwngy!"

"Hungry hmm? Well let us fix that shall we!" I cooed picking my 18-month-old son up.

He had gotten 'momma's' schedule down pat, since I did not shut my alarm off and set it an hour ahead so, I could take care of him and not be late for work.

It was a win-win, mostly, if Granny smith could not watch him, either I would not be able to work, or leave him home... I would never go with either! I had an immaculate track record!

After feeding my sunshine, and then we left for work.

* * *

After I arrived, I set him on the floor of my office and began working, the boring job I loved.

"Principal Celestia? You in this morning?"

I looked up and saw Explore guide.

"Yes, my door is always open should one of my students need something." I said with a kind smile.

But right as she opened the door, Chaos burst out at a full run, er fast waddle.

"CHAOS!" I launched up and quickly apologized to her and dashed out after my precious treasure.

* * *

I ran down halls in search of my son. Then hot coffee poured all over me.

"Celestia!"

"Luna?"

I collided with my sister, who had her eighth cup of coffee, by the looks of it.

She grabbed my arms, and locked eyes with me. After years of living with each other we could communicate with a look alone.

She nodded, and we took off looking in each and every place we could think of that a one-and-a-half-year-old would hide, that is if he was hiding.

* * *

My worries grew the longer it took to find my baby.

I knew not all my students were angles, and with my baby boy running about, my worries were running more than my son was!

* * *

I heard an all too familiar giggle and spun on heels to the sound, there Ms. Cheerilie was chasing my son around. He had his pants on his head and was running wild!

I ran after him, picking him up in my arms and hugging him tightly.

"My sweet baby boy, where on earth have you been?!" I asked peppering his face with kisses on the verge of tears.

"He-he-ha-he! Momma! Peek-boo!" He giggles pulling his pants over his face and then back up.

I smiled at my son tearily, he didn't realize I nearly lost my mind because of his little game of 'peek-a-boo'.

* * *

After returning home I got a call from Granny smith, she felt terrible about the whole thing as did Explore guide. Both were feeling guilty.

* * *

I fell asleep, on the couch holding my son in my arms.

* * *

Chaos was almost 3 and, my little boy didn't stop being wild.

It drove me berserk! As much as I loved my baby boy I loathed the man who impregnated me, though he didn't have many bad quality's... _What am I thinking?_

 _I hated him! But..._

I shook my head, _he was... he was... Oh, who am I fooling, I really love him don't I?_

I stared out the window as the rain pelted down on the window my face blank other than the blush I would sport when my thoughts would drift to that lopsided grin, scraggly goatee, odd eyebrows, that snaggle tooth, those ruby and yellow eyes... I loved him and hated him. It confused me to no end!

"Mommy your all red!" Chaos giggled from his spot next to me, he'd been drawing near the table, I forgot that he was next to me staring out my upstairs lounge window.

"I am?" I looked at my reflection and indeed, I was flushed. "So, I am it seems...!"

"What'chya doin'?"

"Thinking..."

"About?" He asked once again looking out the window with me.

"Someone I used to know..."

"Who?"

"A man..." I sighed Discord kept plaguing my thoughts and wouldn't let up. I got the image of his triumphant little jig stuck in my head but currently it didn't seem so funny... I loved him, he used to love me, then tried to kill me, then raped me... it was so much to think about.

"What was his name?"

"...Discord..."

"how did you know him?"

"We met in high school, he saved me from a terrible boy... I truly loved him... and then... then he went away..." I sighed a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Why?"

"He tried to hurt me..."

"Oh, that's mean isn't it mommy?"

Just as he said that, I realized it was my son I was talking with not Luna or anyone who know about my past.

He climbed on my lap and whipped the tears from my cheeks. I smiled at my son, proud to call him so.

I hummed gently rocking him back and forth, and soon enough he dozed off in my arms. Discord might've been like handsome filth, but he did give me such a treasure.

* * *

I just came home from work.

I sat down my bag and relaxed on my sofa, I took off my, heals and massaged my sore feet before getting back up and making my way to my room to put on less formal clothes. I picked out a simple purple and white striped sweater and some deep purple slacks and made my way back down stairs, I grabbed my hand bag and car keys. I started up my golden yellow comfortable and drove through the town from home in Canterlot city to Crystal city.

I was driving to Crystal city to pick up my son from preschool.

* * *

Once I got there I stepped out of the car and almost fell over when my son grabbed my leg and squeezed it. "MOMMY!" My little boy shouted still clinging to my leg. No matter how many times it happened it still shocked me I was blessed with, once he let go of my leg I picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Hello, my little one how was school today?" I asked him only to get an earful:

"I got to paint a picture with my hands! And I also got three gold stars and we had chocolate pudding and chocolate milk at snack time!" He said, bouncing off the walls result of having so much sugar at snack time. "Wow all that in one day?" I asked trying to sound amused I wasn't the best mother, far from it in fact, but I managed, and boy was I glad that I only had one child to deal with.

"So, shall we head home Chaos?" I asked setting him down on the ground and opening the door for him to get in the back seat. "Ok mama, can we go to the park though?" He asked as he climbed in to the back seat and began buckling himself in his car seat. I leaned in and straightened out his straps and then got in the front seat and turned the car on.

* * *

I just drove most of the way to my house not asking my son about his day as I usually did. "Mama? Are you ok?" Chaos asked worry in his voice.

I was jerked from my thoughts by Chaos' voice, my thoughts had drifted to Discord once again, I brought my hand up to my cheeks and brushed away a few stray tears. "Oh! Oh, it's nothing I'm fine I'm just stressed." I lied, trying to sound calm. "Oh. Can we go to the park?!" Chaos asked his smile growing, I sighed. "Alright."

"Yea! Can we also get pizza too?" He asked putting on his best puppy dog face. I thought about this for a moment. _Hmmmmmmmmmmm I guess pizza wouldn't be too bad and it would be a good time to break the news to him. But what if he throws a fit? Well I guess you just need to throw it all on the line and hope for the best._

"Alright and how about we rent a movie to watch tonight?" I asked him as they pull up to the park. "YEAH CAN I PICK!? PLEASE?!" Chaos asked as he jumped out of the car and raced off towards the swings and slides, I made my way to a bench to where I could see the whole playground.

* * *

"Hey mama come play with me!" Chaos yelled as he ran towards me. "Well I don't think I should..." I began. "Oh, come on mommy please?!" Chaos begged flashing me his best puppy dog face once again. _Boy was he good at it, it was next to impossible to resist!_

"Oh, alright but we need to get going soon if we want to get some pizza before the store closes." Celestia said giving into her son's puppy dog face. "YEAH!" He yelled as his mother was barely standing up he grabbed her hand and ran off towards the swings pulling her along behind him. Once they got to the swings he let go of her hand and jumped on one of the swings.

"Push me mommy!" He asked trying to get the swing to move. All I did was chuckle and walk to the other side and give his swing a gentle push and once he was satisfied I sat in the swing next to him and began swinging myself, thoughts flooded my mind. _What if someone sees me like this on a swing and what if they recognize me? This could ruin my reputation._ I pushed the thoughts aside and let myself laugh with my son as they swung. "Catch me Mommy!" He said jumping off of the swings and running out into a field near the park.

"Oh, alright here I come!" I yelled getting off the swing and chasing him around letting him escape her grasp just for his enjoyment. I tackled him and tickled him making him burst out laughing causing myself to laugh along with him. "HHNAHANAAHAAANAHAAANAHANA! MAMA STOP! THAT TICKLES!" He said trying to calm himself down.

I stopped and stood up brushing my clothes off and then Chaos did the same. "NOW LET"S GET PIZZA!" Chaos exclaimed, I couldn't help but smile only my son saw me act goofy otherwise I would be serious around others. "YES PIZZA!" I yelled picking him up like a football and running towards the car Chaos laughing all the way.

* * *

When they were eating pizza, Chaos struggled to eat his pizza because of the size of the slices I saw this and seeing him struggle she copied his actions making him smile he then tried to eat his pizza like I did. After they finished their pizza she became rather quiet. "Um Chaos I need to tell you something..." I began trying to sound happy about the whole thing. "Yeah Muma?" He asked mouthful of food. "Well I I'm pre-Pregnant..." I choked on my words, Chaos just smiled unlike

I had expected him to react I expected him to throw a fit or be confused but instead he just sat there and smiled at me. "Does this mean I'm gonna be a big brother?" He asked still smiling.

I blinked a few times before focusing on my son. "So, you're not mad in the slightest bit at mama?" I asked still confused by his actions. "No why would I be mad? Timber told me that his mommy told Ink rose that and her brothers and then a little while later they had Carmel corn and then when they told Carmel corn a few years later was when his mommy was pregnant with him." Chaos said calmly like it was no big deal. I blinked a few times again my three-and-a-half-year-old never ceded to amaze me. "You know let's go get a movie and head home." I said still in shock by how my son was acting.

* * *

And so they did Chaos picked out a movie titled ' _Spiderman and batman Beyond the city's_ ' after it finished I carried my sleeping son to bed and tucked him in, giving the young boy a quick kiss on the head I turned off the lights and made my way to my room climbing into my own bed trying to push things out of my head so I could sleep but to no avail I tossed and turned all night when the next morning came, my hair was a wild mess but I didn't care to much as I walked down stairs and fixed myself some coffee according to Luna as soon as I had coffee I was my perky happy self even my hair seemed to tame itself.

* * *

Chaos soon came thundering down the stairs and jumped up on the barstool and looked at me. my usually tame hair was sticking up in random places and my shirt was half off of my shoulder. "Um good morning mama?" He asked baffled. "Mornin sweetie." I yawned. I took another sip of coffee and asked Chaos if he wanted breakfast.

* * *

"Yeah, can I help too?" He asked hoping off of the stool and moving it closer to me and climbing back up sitting next to me.

we sat in silence for a while only the sound of me sipping my coffee could be heard. "So. Pancakes?" I asked smiling at my sunshine who sat next to me at the counter. "Yeah." He said and so I did, I made some pancake batter and poured in some chocolate chips into the mix and then poured it on to the griddle.

"Mom?" Chaos asked me as I took pancakes from the pan to a plate. "Yes." SI said flipping another pancake in the pan. "Can we put frosting on our pancakes and sprinkles?" He asked, I sighed thinking it over for a moment. "You know what you can put whatever you want on your pancake sweetheart."

I gave him a quick smile before retuning my attention back to the stove. Chaos sat at the island counter and waited for me to place food at the counter.

I soon turned the stove off and then placed a plate in front of him and one where I sat across from him and the plate contain the pancakes and then I began rummaging around in the cupboards and fridge before I placed an assortment of sweets and toppings on the counter in a haphazard manner.

"Take your pick." I smiled still not sitting down as I refilled my coffee cup and filling Chaos a cup of milk and then sat them on the table and then finally sitting down.

Chaos poured an assortment of toppings on top of his pancakes, I did the same but put them in a more orderly fashion.

After we finished our breakfast I put the dishes in the sink and then put away the toppings and such.

* * *

"Mama Can we have a pajama day?" Chaos asked it was Saturday and the weather outside wasn't the most pleasant so going outside wouldn't really be an option. "You know what I think that that's an excellent Idea but let's at least fix our hair and brush our teeth." I said giving my son a smile, he jumped off of the stool and fallowed me upstairs to the bathroom to fix their hair and brush their teeth.

Chaos combed his messy hair and put some hair gel and slicked his hair to the side as I combed my hair till it shone like the sun itself.

Afterwards we went back down stairs and I sat down on the couch and Chaos sat next to me and snuggled in next to me. I turned on the TV and flipped it to a cartoon station for Chaos, pulled down a blanket from the back of the couch and tucked her and Chaos in as we sat snuggled together. "Mama Can you read to me? Please?" Chaos asked after a while. "Sure, what do you want me to read you?" I asked my son who was still snuggled up to me. "Hmmm I want you to tell me a story!" He said looking up at me with a smile. I was quite for a moment before I spoke. "Ok what kind of story would you like me to tell you?" Chaos thought for a moment before answering. "I want you to tell me about when I was little."

"But you still are little!" Celestia exclaimed looking at her son worry across her features. "I mean when I was really little! So, I know what to expect with your baby." He said gently poking my midsection. "Oh well you were a little cute pain in the neck!" I said chuckling as memories of my son's early years flooded my mind. "You know once you ran around with your pants on you head like a wild child, and then another time when you were younger I took you to work and then you ran around the school for almost the whole day before Luna and I found you." I said letting another chuckle escape me. "Really? Was I that bad?" Chaos asked eyes large and staring up at me. "Yes, you were a wild child. And a little after I had you thought it was funny to cry all night and once I'd get you to quiet down and I could finally get some sleep my alarm would start blaring and then you would start crying again. It was like that for two whole months after you were born." I said grinning at the memory.

Chaos just looked up at me wide eyed. "Yes, you were a trouble maker, but I still Love you a lot." I said nuzzling my son's hair and giving him a kiss on the crown of his head.

* * *

Time came and went and in the past eight and a half month's my belly ballooned out I found out that I was expecting triplet girls. I told the rest of the family which they all accepted. Luna was the most skeptical about the whole thing in fact she was the ONLY one to have concerns about it.

"Tia will you please tell me who the father is?!" Luna asked that day at work when we were on our lunch break. "Luna if I wanted you to know I would tell you." I said calmly as I took another bite of my salad. "TIA! Please I promise not to tell if you just tell me." Luna pleaded with me again. "Wuna, I weally don't wemember." I said once again though I had some chicken in my mouth which made me sound off. "Really Sister, how many men are in your life?" Luna asked sarcastically raising her eye brows. "Luna I'm not talking to you any more on this." I said sternly. "Oh, Tia will you just tell me!?" Luna half yelled. "Luna I'm not going to talking to you on this!" I yelled slamming my hands down on the table Luna jumped back in her seat. "Fine if you insist to be so secretive." Luna said as she left the room to continue her lunch in her own office.

I let out a sigh after my sister left, the lunch bell rang, and I heard the commotion of after lunch rush outside my office. I rubbed my stomach which didn't bulge as much as I expected unlike when she was pregnant with Chaos her stomach budged out like a lot! "Oh, I can't wait till you three are here..." I whispered as I was leaning back in my office chair. I closed my eyes and relaxed in my chair before a knock was heard at the door nearly causing me to fall off.

"Wahhh! Err um come in." I said after a moment.

Dimond opened the door and walked in carrying a large box and plopped it down on the desk and collapsed down in the chair near the desk.

she gasped for air not realizing how heavy the box was before she brought it in. "Hi principal Celestia." she gasped still breathing heavily. "Umm what's in the box?" I asked confused by the fact that Dimond placed such a large box on my desk. "Stuff." she said trying still to catch her breath.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Baby stuff almost every club in school worked together to make that stuff, You got clothes from the fashionistas, Baby books from the teckys, baby foods from the eco kids, and from us girls you got teething biscuit mixes from Pinkie and A.j, Baby clothes from Rarity, Baby story's written _and illustrated_ by Inkrose, Baby toys from Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, and Sunset shimmers, and some lullaby's sung and written by yours truly and there's probably like way more boxes like this in the gym." She stated proudly.

"Wait really?" I asked looking at my niece in shock." Oh yes the whole school had a baby drive for you." she said. "Wow all of this for me?" I asked still not believing her. "Oh of course you're the best Principal any of us could ask for! Your kind, generous, honest, you listen when we have problems, you the best principal and you the best aunt and you're gonna be an even better mom!" she said with a smile. "Oh, before I forget Vic Principal Luna wants you to come to the gym."

"Really?" I asked. "Yep Come on." Dimond said getting up and then helping me up I smiled thinking about what was in the gym.

* * *

she opened the doors to the gym and walked in to the dark room.

"Why are the lights off?!" I asked slightly worried. "Oh, hang on just a minute," she said, "Ok I found the switch and lights in three, two, one!" Everyone jumped up and yelled:

"SURPISE! CONGATULATION PIRNCAPUL CELESTIA!"

"Wha-wha... Is this all for me?!" I asked unbelieving what I saw. "Cognates Tia!" Luna half yelled giving me a quick hug and pat on the shoulder.

Almost every student walked over to me and hugged me, shook my hand or just a congratulation.

"We're all so happy for you Principal."

"Cognates!"

"I can't wait to meet them I'm sure they'll be just like you."

"Thank you and I hope so." I said just then a small black, red, teal, green, and cream colored blur ran up to me and hugged my leg. "HIMOMMY!" The boy yelled quickly. "C-chaos? What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be in school?!" I asked dumb struck that my son was out of school. "That was my doing Tia." Luna said as a young boy with deep blue skin and charcoal black hair and green eyes held her hand. "Let me guess you also gave him sugar?" I asked placing my hands on my widening hips. "Um n-no that was me..." Timber muttered he was the least energetic out of her five children. "I shared some of my chocolates from school with him."

"Ah that would explain it, you know I'm not mad at you Tim, just don't give him candy without asking your mom or me ok?" I said kneeling down to the young boy's level, He was only five years older than Chaos, so they were the youngest boys in the family.

"So, do you like it?" Two thirteen-year-old girls with curled hair asked. "Hahahahaha Yes thank you Carmel corn and Skyla." I said smiling giving my two nieces a quick hug, they ran off in their party slash school clothes. It all made sense to me why my sister put on a more formal suit that morning and why the girl's backpacks looked fuller.

"I kind of wish Blaze and Ice could be here..." I sighed remembering my oldest nephews who were in the army.

"As do I sister as do I..." Luna said letting a small tear roll down her cheek. "Oh Luna..." I said bringing my sister away from the crowd and brought her into a tight hug well as tight as you can with baby bump, Luna sobbed into my shoulder, she hadn't heard from her husband, brother in law, or sons in over two years.

"I-I I miss them TIA!" Luna Sobbed into my shoulder finally letting out all of her pent-up emotion and just cried. "Sh-sh-sh It's ok Luna I got you..." I whispered once my little sister started to calm down. "Oh, Tia I'm taking you away from your party! Come on there's one last surprise." Luna said leading me back to the gym. "Luna what more could there be?" I asked as she fallowed my little sister through the halls. "Oh, you'll see." Luna said with a smirk as they entered the gym.

* * *

Some students pulled a curtain off of something and there stood the rest of the boxes Dimond mentioned earlier, but she didn't tell me about the other surprise on the boxes themselves! Painted on the boxes by CHS' very best artists was a gigantic picture that we'd had taken the weekend prior, It was a picture of me and Chaos at CHS' Spring fling I wore a white dress that hugged my upper body and flowed loosely from the thigh down I had on a gold belt with a small sun buckle and matching necklace and earrings to top it all off I had a golden flower called a sunlilly it was one of my favorites, Chaos wore a red suit with a black tie and a green vest over his teal dress shirt his hair was slicked back he had a small sunlilly attached to the breast pocket of his coat it meant he was my date, like most student's did they wore a matching flower to their date, The picture was of me holding him my hair loosely braided. "I-I Luna I don't know what to say it's just so-so perfect! Thank you, Luna!" I half cried hugging my sister over whelmed by the gesture.

"Well you could accept the gift." Luna said. "Why did you do it on boxes Auntie?" Chaos asked her. "Well we stacked up the boxes with the gifts from the students and teachers and it seemed bland, so I asked our artists to paint that picture of you and Celestia, and then well we showed it to you." Luna said. After the party died down everyone went home and well maybe the party was too much excitement for me because that night my water broke, and I was rushed to the hospital!

* * *

Later after cursing Discord and all his existence! I finally gave birth to my three little girls.

Maybe, he could be torn to bits later, right now I loved the four gifts he'd given me, well ok maybe he could be torn to shreds!

* * *

 **So Celestia must really hate Discord, but hey I don't blame her, anyways here is a new chapter.**


End file.
